wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Bitch's Dogs
Bitch's Dogs are a group of dogs that Bitch trains and uses her power on. Goals and Methods Bitch trains each dog individually before using her power, making sure they are safe and obey her commands. Due to Bitch's power, she is uniquely qualified to this job, using whistles and shouts to command the dogs, even when empowered. Training Methods Rachel has bench mark standards for training her dogs that the animals must meet as they incrementally advance.“Good girl!” Bitch laughed, “Come on!” Lucy responded by huffing out a noise that might have been a bark. Her footfalls splashed out of sync with Bentley’s, and they were soon joined by others. Ink, Magic, Roxy, Buddy, Bruno and Socks. None of the others were as large as Lucy and Bentley. This would be their first run. A taste of her power. She would give them a little more each time, keep an eye out for the ones who listened, give more training to the ones who needed to be kept in line by the bigger and more obedient dogs. ... She had a routine with her dogs. The first priority was making sure they were healthy. That meant grooming and possibly shaving them, getting their records and shots updated if they hadn’t come from the shelter, cleaning their ears, and ensuring they were kept away from the other dogs so she could check the color and consistency of their shit and track any changes. Shit revealed a lot about the dog it came from, from the obvious of diet to general health to mood. An unhappy dog had unhealthy shit. The second step was training, and every dog got some dedicated attention. ‘Sit’ was the first command they learned, followed closely by ‘stay’, ‘off’, ‘fetch’ and ‘come’. Depending on the dog, it could take a couple of days before they had it down solid. These commands were absolutes. If a dog didn’t listen to each of those, it wasn’t allowed to go out, and it didn’t get any use of her power. Once a dog had those commands down, it opened the door to other orders. A dog that would stay put while she demonstrated with another would be that much more inclined to follow suit. If only humans were as reliable, as easy to train. “Dogs, attack.” The word was quiet, but every dog present was waiting for it. Bentley and Sirius stayed at their positions, but the rest of the dogs surged into the building, the larger ones leaping through the boarded up windows, the smaller ones surging in the front door. Growls and barks that were twisted by the unnatural shapes of their throats overlapped into a single noise. She waited outside the building, one hand on Bentley’s neck. He wanted to go, she knew it from the tension, but he was obedient. Good. This was a test for him. ... Just as her dogs came to trust her as she cared for them, fed them, and nurtured them, she grew closer to them as they shared experiences with her, as they learned and accepted their training. - Excerpt from Interlude 11a They must be able to respond to commands and not attack unless they were explicitly commanded to. The subjects of her power need to go through an adjustment period before they are used to its application.Sirius started to grow. Muscles rippled underneath his black coat, and he yelped, pulling away. “Couldn’t we maybe get him tranquilized, first?” I asked, watching the lab try to get away, despite the chains binding him. Bitch held the length of chain in her hands, keeping him in place. “No. My power would burn away the drugs.” “He doesn’t like it.” “It takes getting used to. But this is better than what he’d go through if a vet took care of it. Safer.” - Excerpt from Buzz 7.2 thus she usually gives it out in measured doses. Rachel regularly exposes new dogs that come into her care to her power, in small doses, to ensure their health and well being.She turned her attention to Sirius, who was lying prone, his chest heaving. “Heartworms have a bacteria inside them. When they die, the bacteria gets released into the dog. Having a vet treat it is a long process that involves injecting arsenic into muscles and lots of antibiotics. Like this, his body won’t just kill them, but it can kill the disease. He’ll be fine by tomorrow.” Sirius let out a long, mournful noise, somewhere between a whine and a howl, loud enough that I had to turn my face away and cover my ears. When I was sure he wasn’t about to do it again, I dropped my hands. I asked Bitch, “Have you done this before?” She shook her head. “I’ve used my power on most of them, but only a little, to keep them healthy. Sirius is the only one I’ve made this big since Angelica, Brutus, Judas and Rollo.” - Excerpt from Buzz 7.2 The dogs are exposed to their master's power enough and in conflict prone situations that they automatically associate her use of it with a threat.“Tell me what?” Bitch asked. She glanced around. “Where’s Skitter?” Nobody volunteered an answer. “Is she hurt?” Bitch asked. She didn’t even sound concerned. When nobody spoke up, she expanded her question. “Is she dead?” “Fuck it,” Regent said, “I’ll say it. Skitter’s at the PRT headquarters.” “So? We break her out.” “She went there on purpose,” Regent said, almost offhandedly. Carelessly. Parian couldn’t help but notice the way Bitch clenched her hands, one gripping the metal chain until her knuckles went white. “Regent,” Grue said. “What? You don’t want to deliver the news, you don’t get a say in how it’s presented,” Regent retorted Bentley and the wolf cub both planted their feet further apart, while the pitbull was looking around, all of a sudden. There. Bentley’s shoulders were bulging slightly. Bitch was using her powers. “''So''?” Bitch asked. - Excerpt from Interlude 21.y Empowerment What truly sets these canines apart is the pseudo-Changer form their protector Rachel Lindt can grant them. When using her power her dogs seem to swell, with muscles and bone spurs bursting out of their skin. The dogs are kept safe in a sack near the center of the mass. The created tissue is effectively dead, yet still usable.Amy put out her hand again, and Sirius sniffed it. Gingerly, she laid her hand on the length of his snout, running her fingers over calcified muscle, bone spurs and braided lengths of muscle and other tissue. “The hell?” she muttered. “Can’t wrap my head around this.” “You can’t make him bigger?” “No, I don’t think I can. Can’t make something from nothing. But I think I can stall the shrinking. Whatever I do might get undone the second he’s back in range of Hell- of Bitch. It’s hard to describe. I can see the aftermath of what she does, but not the process. It’s like the tissue grows, then it dies as it gets pushed out of the core, but some of it stays functional… there’s a normal dog inside there? Intact?” “Yeah.” “Okay. Think I’ve got it. He’s not going to shrink anytime soon.” - Excerpt from Prey 14.3There was a pause as her body heaved, my bugs could sense the movement as one of the bulkier dogs was repositioned inside her monstrous lower body, and then she puked up one of the dogs, along with a handful of humans. It wasn’t large, wasn’t mutant. Well, it was a mutant, but it wasn’t one of Rachel’s mutants. “Bentley,” Rachel ordered. “Kill.” The bulldog lunged and seized the smaller dog in its jaws in a matter of seconds, crushed it in a heartbeat. “Yeah,” Rachel said, her voice low enough that only I heard it. “Feels wrong.” “Why?” Miss Militia asked. “Why was it small?” “When we were hanging out with Panacea during the Slaughterhouse Nine fiasco, she put her hand on Sirius,” Tattletale said. “And she said that the tissues die as they get pushed out from the center. They’re more like super zombie dogs, really, with a juicy, living center.” “And Echidna doesn’t copy dead things,” Miss Militia said. Tattletale nodded. “We got lucky. I was worried it would only be a little smaller.” - Excerpt from Scourge 19.1 As the enhancement occurs there is also has a restorative effect on its subject, though it cannot correct old injuries that have already healed. It can deal with cancers, parasites, drugs, poisons and other damage and disease. Its use increases the overall health of the subject, and will usually heal any damage the dogs take when they are in monstrous form.Sirius started to grow. Muscles rippled underneath his black coat, and he yelped, pulling away. “Couldn’t we maybe get him tranquilized, first?” I asked, watching the lab try to get away, despite the chains binding him. Bitch held the length of chain in her hands, keeping him in place. “No. My power would burn away the drugs.” “He doesn’t like it.” “It takes getting used to. But this is better than what he’d go through if a vet took care of it. Safer.” - Excerpt from Buzz 7.2She turned her attention to Sirius, who was lying prone, his chest heaving. “Heartworms have a bacteria inside them. When they die, the bacteria gets released into the dog. Having a vet treat it is a long process that involves injecting arsenic into muscles and lots of antibiotics. Like this, his body won’t just kill them, but it can kill the disease. He’ll be fine by tomorrow.” Sirius let out a long, mournful noise, somewhere between a whine and a howl, loud enough that I had to turn my face away and cover my ears. When I was sure he wasn’t about to do it again, I dropped my hands. I asked Bitch, “Have you done this before?” She shook her head. “I’ve used my power on most of them, but only a little, to keep them healthy. Sirius is the only one I’ve made this big since Angelica, Brutus, Judas and Rollo.” - Excerpt from Buzz 7.2“The one you were talking to a few minutes ago is Bullet. She’s the smartest in the group. Her breed craves exercise, they’re meant to run around all day with hunters… except she was used as a beta to warm dogs up for one of the dogfighting rings around here and her shoulder was torn up pretty badly. Even with the shoulder healed as well as it’s gonna get, it hurts too much for her to run as much as she needs.” I spotted Bullet in the crowd. Sure enough, she was lagging behind the rest. I thought maybe she was favoring one leg. “If your power heals, why doesn’t it help her? Or Angelica’s eye and ear?” Bitch shrugged. “Lisa said it has something to do with me making a ‘blueprint’. It’s babble to me. All I know is that it doesn’t help older health problems. It gets rid of disease and cancer, and parasites, and most damage they take when they’re big. That’s all.” - Excerpt from Buzz 7.3 This does not apply to her powers effect on wolves though; with these canines it is a far smother process with much less tiring feedback then normal.Almost without thinking about it, she used her power. Just the smallest amount. She felt almost none of the vibrations or shudder she experienced as a visceral feedback on her power with the other dogs. It was only when she saw his skin splitting that she realized it was actually working. Faster, quicker, with so little of the temporary exhaustion she so often experienced on her end. Was it easier with him? What did that mean? - Excerpt from Interlude 11a The size increase does not last forever, and when her dogs decrease in size again they shed the extra muscle and bone like an outer coat, meaning the dogs sometimes have to be extracted from the mound of flesh. The leftover mass usually leaves a large mess due to the bodily fluids involved.Bitch and her dogs were all lying together on and around the couch, Bitch’s hand on Angelica’s head, where the dog lay just below her. Only Angelica’s eye was open – Bitch and the other three dogs had their eyes closed. Angelica’s excess flesh had been shed and deposited on the floor as she shrunk down to her natural size. It looked like Bitch had kicked most of it one corner of the living room; blood and other fluids streaked the carpet between the base of the couch and the corner. - Excerpt from Parasite 10.1 Riding One innovation of Rachel's was using the dogs as transport. While the augmented dogs are not ideal they are still serviceable.Angelica bolted, nearly unseating me, as she made a headlong run into the absolute darkness. I was on a creature more than twice the size of a horse, without a saddle, and she wasn’t suited for riding in the same way a horse was. I had one foot resting on a horn of bone that jutted from her side, while the other dangled. My hands were gripping the straps we’d fitted her with, the only thing from keeping me tumbling backwards, head over heels, as she lunged forward at run that would probably outpace any cars on the road - Excerpt from Agitation 3.12. Members *Rollo *Brutus *Angelica *Judas *Bentley *Sirius *Lucy *Bastard *Bullet *Milk *Stumpy *Axel *Ginger *Koorow (Kuro)Excerpt from Crushed 24.1 *Ink *Magic *Roxy *Buddy *Bruno *Socks *Malcolm *Coco *Twinkie *Radley *Rat-dog *Dakota *Bear *Huntress *DoonInterlude 5y II *Colbie *Sunny *YipsPitch 6.2 *HoneybunBlinding 11.9 History Background The first time Bitch used her power, she used it on the untrained Rollo, who tore through her foster family, forcing Bitch to run. Story Start At the beginning of Worm, Bitch had three well-trained dogs, Brutus, Judas and Angelica. She used them to attack Taylor Hebert when they met, mentioning that they could have ripped out Taylor's throat if she hadn't commanded to hurt rather than killInsinuation 2.8. Bitch later uses them to attack a dog-fighting ring, freeing the dogs inside. She trained several of them, adding them to her crew. The dogs took part in the Battle against Leviathan, distracting Leviathan from Skitter at a crucial moment. Kuro, Bullet, Milk, Stumpy, Brutus, Judas, Axel and Ginger died in the attack, leaving Angelica as the lone survivor among Rachel's senior dogsExtermination 8.8. Post-Leviathan Bitch would engrave their names into the Endbringer monument. Later, when Bitch is taking her territory she is seen training the new dogs Lucy, Ink, Magic, Roxy, Buddy, Bruno and Socks. Bastard is gifted to Bitch by the Siberian as part of the serial killer's nomination of the dog lover. Mannequin killed Lucy with two shots from a concealed shotgun when the Undersiders went to warn Panacea about her nomination to the Slaughterhouse Nine. He also attempted to kill Bentley by stabbing him through the skull, unaware that his attack did not penetrate deep enough to injure the real dog's body. Bentley was quickly healed by cutting him out of his monstrous outer body. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Fared vary well against Dragon's suits, and were later used to escape. Post-Echidna Expanding on Taylor's previous advice Bitch began using unnamed puppies as therapy for distressed people, including the kids under the care of Forrest and Charlotte after they'd heard the news about Skitter leaving to become a hero.Interlude 22“They’re okay?” I asked. “The dogs won’t hurt the kid?” “None of the dogs at this shelter,” Rachel said. “Picked them carefully.” I was a little stunned at that. To give that much thought to something like that… it wasn’t in her character. “Why?” I asked. “You said I should think about what people need from dogs. If I’m going to find them homes, the dogs need to be able to live with families.” I nodded. There were more questions I wanted to ask, but I didn’t want to spoil the quiet relief I felt at hearing her say that. - Excerpt from Imago 21.6 Moved with her dogs to Earth Gimel, with mixed results.(She said to write what she said. All of it.) (She hasn’t said anything for a long while. She growled at me when I started to walk away tho. Oh here.) I did what you said. Is quiet. Have tents and dogs and am hunting with dogs. Hunting fucked up bull things. (Bison) Very quiet with no people. Learning to cut them up. (The bison not people). People are cutting down trees to clear space around portal, but easy to stay away from them. Simple way to live. Nice but miss toilets. (We all miss toilets) Tattletale visits, brings dog food and tools, tents. Is what I wanted for long time. Except others, my people, but they are okay and I can take a break and ride for while if they get on my case. Being around you wasn’t simple or quiet but things made more sense. Your minion with dark hair said we need to be around people but I’m around people and still feel somethings missing. Fucked up. Makes me angry. Tattletale tried explaining but whatever. Going to take puppies to your place again soon. Show the kids to them. Might help. You have plan, okay. But if your plan means you’re thinking about fighting us you should know I am getting very good at hunting and skinning things. Sucks somehow but can’t really understand why. Maybe see you at next Endbringer fight. We both stay alive. Try hard. That’s all. (Signing off – Rachel and Rachel’s excellent minion/henchperson/letter writer) - Excerpt from Drone 23.3 Post-Timeskip Huntress is brought to fight the Slaughterhouse 9000 but ends up doing the most good by reassuring Theo Anders after the death of his family. Gold Morning After the events of Gold Morning Bitch goes out on a mission to return an abducted child. The new dogs she brings with her are Doon and Colbie as well as a Golden Retriever named Sunny, immaculately cared for by Cassie.Teneral e.4 Doon is a Foxhound and Colbie is a bloodhound with a strong and extremely loud bark, both scent dogs brought to track the missing child. Her pack grew and now is paired with a human member of the Sons of Bitch. Trivia *Wildbow is a known dog lover. *One of Bitch's dogs was going to be named Benedict.Thank you, Benedict, for the donation. Fun fact. I considered Benedict as a name for Rachel’s Terrier in the early chapters, but thought that’d be too heavy handed, and there’s too many ‘b’ names already (though I forgot this when I named Bentley and Bastard). Went with Angelica in the end. - Comment by Wildbow on Crushed 24.1 Site Navigation Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:The Undersiders Category:Bitch's Dogs